Confesión
by DeniSplash
Summary: No supiste cuando o el por qué, pero desde un tiempo empezaste a fijarte en los pequeños detalles o acciones del rubio. Y no te molestaba. Crenny (Craig x Kenny)


**Titulo: **Confesión (Dios mio, que original soy)

**Personajes/Parejas: **Crenny (Craig x Kenny)

**Words: **917 palabras

**Disclaimer: **No lo puse en el anterior, pero todos los personajes pertenecen a Trey Parker y a Matt Stone.

* * *

Esa mañana te levantaste de buen humor, más de lo que sueles estar (claro que si lo estas, porque tu seriedad no te la quita ni Dios), quisiste llegar pronto a tu escuela, solo para ver a Kenneth McCormick. Si, admitías que tenias una pequeña atracción hacia él, ¿Qué pequeña? Tú no eras del tipo que no admitía las cosas, si sabias algo, lo dirías tal y como son; Te enamoraste de Kenny McCormick, y se lo dirías esa mañana.

No supiste cuando o el por qué, pero desde un tiempo empezaste a fijarte en los pequeños detalle o acciones del rubio.

Como cuando está nervioso, se muerde el dedo meñique, o cuando está hambriento mueve su pierna frenéticamente, y cuando intenta convencer a alguien de hacer algo, pone ojitos de perrito mientras junta sus manos. También cuando mueve sus ojos de un lado a otro tratando de seguir a una mosca, o como empieza a morderse las uñas cuando esta aburrido. Todo eso y más, te fijaste en todo de él, era adorable.

Cuando llegaste a tu destino, lo viste a lo lejos (con sus amigos), llamaste su atención:

— ¡Hey, McCormick!

Se giró en tu dirección, tu corazón latió muy rápido, solo unos momentos. Le hiciste una seña para que te siguiera, a solas.

No sabias como decirlo, no era algo que soltar muy fácilmente, necesitabas elegir las palabras correctamente. Quiero decir… ¡Que bah! No eras de lo que pensaban mucho en eso, solo lo dirías tal y como es, y le dejarías pensar una respuesta hasta la tarde. Cuando se detuvo en frente tuyo, con una sonrisa, a unos metros de la escuela, sonreíste, bueno, en tu mente lo hiciste.

— ¿Y bien? — preguntó, en tono curioso. Lo observaste unos segundos, sus preciosos ojos azules, su cabello rubio desordenado, sus labios carnosos que formaban una curva, una sonrisa. El igual te miro, esperando una respuesta, a la que no tardaste en responder.

—Me gustas— lo dijiste sin temor ¿Por qué habría de tenerla? —Me gustas mucho, Kenny.

No cambiaste tu rostro desde que lo llamaste, eres algo serio, nunca mostraste tus sentimientos a las personas, pero la cara de Kenny era un poema, tenia los labios entre abiertos y los ojos mirándote sorprendido, lo más curioso (y adorable) eran su mejillas, de un tono turquesa adornándolas. Resististe besarle.

— ¿E-Eh? — logró pronunciar, quizá estaba procesando lo que acabas de decir.

Lo arrinconaste contra la pared, para que le quedara claro, tu mano se deslizo por su cadera, atrayéndolo hacia ti, con la otra agarraste su muñeca, acercaste tu rostro a su cuello, oliste su aroma, embriagador. Sin escapatoria, sin salida.

—Que me gustas, rubio. Te amo— susurraste a su oído, lo oíste suspirar.

—Vamos, no es graci…— lo interrumpiste, tu rodilla la colocaste en su entrepierna. Jadeo, jadeo. Lo apretaste más.

—No es broma— y lo hiciste, primero fue una lamida, luego, lo marcaste como tuyo. Delicioso. — Bueno, eso era todo, adiós, que las clases empiezan…

Te marchaste, no sin antes decirle que querías una respuesta esa tarde. Eso fue como una violación, pero en tu defensa dirías que él lo estaba disfrutando, y mucho.

La mañana pasó muy normal (El rubio llegó tarde por un problemilla, ya sabes), cuando contemplabas a este, te devolvía la mirada, pero rápidamente apartaba la vista, avergonzado. Adorable, violable, apetecible.

No pudiste evitar lamerte los labios.

* * *

Cuando finalmente era tiempo de una respuesta, buscaste a Kenny con la mirada, no estaba, pero no escaparía.

Saliste disparado y lo encontraste escabulléndose entre los pasillos, no era bueno en eso. Avanzaste lentamente y te colgaste de su cuello.

—_Kenneth, _no debiste huir…— arrastraste las palabras, venenosamente.

—Yo… ¡No huía!— dijo sonrojándose, te pareció tierno, pero necesitabas una respuesta y la necesitabas ya.

—Kenny, quiero mi respuesta—.

El pareció meditárselo un momento, te preocupaste por un momento, pero no cambiaste tu expresión. Empezó a morderse el dedo meñique, mirando de un lado a otro buscando una salida, pero no le dejarías ir, no tan fácil. Al fin hablo, pero sin mirarte.

—Insensible, cruel y nada sentimental son las palabras que más te describen, no sueles fijarte en los demás y sientes placer al ver sufriendo a alguna persona. Tu insensibilidad es un don, pero también una tortura. — Dijo, con tono triste, crees saber a dónde acabara esto, lo tomas de las manos, quieres transmitirle tu calor, no lo dejaras ir, pensaste, no ahora, jamás. — ¿Cómo…cómo puedo saber si no me harás daño?

No era una pregunta difícil, pero tampoco era fácil. De todos modos, sabías la respuesta:

—Si yo, querido Kenny, te hiciera daño, créeme, enserio créeme, no podría salir de mi casa jamás. ¿Sabes por qué? — Por alguna extraña razón, le hablabas dulcemente, era la primera vez que te escuchabas así, pero no te importaba eso ahora, sino que él te creyera, creyera en tus palabras. El negó, lentamente— Porque eres la primera persona en todo el mundo que me hace sentir así, tan patéticamente… feliz. Si yo le hiciera daño a la persona que amo, en todo el mundo, dime ¿Cómo se supone que reaccione? Sería un estúpido, uno muy grande.

Te acercaste lentamente a sus labios, no recibiste negativa, así que acortaste distancias. Todo se detuvo a tu alrededor, por marica que suene, solo estaban ustedes dos. Su primer beso, de muchos más, de más caricias, deseos, y exquisito placer.

Este es tu tiempo, busca el amor que anhelas que es tuyo, no desperdicies este momento, que es tuyo…

* * *

**Rayos, no me convence mucho. Pero beh, ya que. ¿Les gustó el Crenny? Lo siento, es mi segundo fic. **

**Ah, gracias a los que leyeron mi primer y anterior fic (Drabble) :D ¡Realmente me hace feliz!**


End file.
